Forgotten Memories
by Krystal Fire680
Summary: Vegeta's life is turned upside-down when a new visitor comes to Earth...his sister. Is she friend or foe? My first ficcy ever!! My summary is really bad, but when you read the story, it'll be cleard up!! Rated PG just in case because I'm nervous...anyway,
1. New Foes?

Me: Hello people!!! This is my first ficcy ever, and I am really excited about it!!!! -^_^- I can't say that I want flames.but I don't care if I get even one.unless I think its right!! This is a Vegeta Ficcy, and he has a lil' sister!! I have been thinking up this story forever!! On with the story!! -^_^- Vegeta: About time!! Wait a second.I don't have a little sister!! .. Forgotten Memories Chapter one  
  
High above Earth, two figures, one large and muscular, the other, a tall girl watched the small blue planet from through a large window. "You must not fail me, onna," the muscular guy said in a cool voice that would make anyone cringe. "Yes, sire." the girl said in an almost monotonous voice. "You know what will happen if you fail." the muscular guy said. "Y-yes, Master Kagoru.I-I understand," she said nervously. She saw what happened to the last person who failed Kagoru.it looked very painful. "I want the Saiyan no Ouji named Vegeta.alive. Without the knowledge he possesses, we cannot put our plan into action," Kagoru said. The girl nodded, and strode out the door.   
  
Vegeta was training (big surprise) in the GC when he felt it. A huge ki was hurtling towards Earth.  
"God! What was that?? Its ki was huge," he thought. He stopped for a moment, and resumed training.  
"Not my planet, not my problem." Vegeta said aloud, almost to reassure himself. He shoved the thought into the back of his mind, and tried not to think about it.   
Goku was stuffing his face, when he felt the ki.  
"Wow.that is one big ki.wonder what it is." He thought as his son, Gohan came bounding into the room.  
"Dad, did you feel that," said Gohan.  
"Yeah.let's go check it out, just to be sure," Goku said as he got up. They flew for a minute, and Gohan said, "Should we tell Vegeta?" "I guess." Goku said. They went to Vegeta's house, and knocked on the door of the GC.   
The girl stepped out from her space pod and looked around.  
"What a lovely dump. I'll enjoy leveling it later," she said and clicked on he scouter to lock on the one called Vegeta's position. It beeped a couple of times, and the girl smirked.  
"Here I come, Vegetable breath," she said maliciously. Me: Well, there you have it! My first chappie ever!! Vegeta: Ugh, will you stop using those stupid...and confusing words??!!?!!! Me: Awwww.is the Saiyan no Ouji confuzzled? ^_^ Vegeta: GAH!!! . @_@ *Runs around, screaming about it being too cute* Me: Anywho.R&R, as usual!! I need reviews!! PLZ??!! *puppy dog eyes* Vegeta: GAH!!! *starts banging head against wall* 


	2. Evil plans and Vegeta's motivation

Me: Hello, people!! Welcome to the second chappie of Forgotten Memories!! Vegeta: And now we would appreciate you to all leave, and never come back Me: Shut up, vegetable breath!! I'll use my secret weapon on you!! :D Vegeta: You wouldn't dare!! O_oU Me: Confuzzled, chappie, okies. Vegeta: GAH!! MAKE IT STOP!! Me: *sigh* He asked for it.anyway! I'm sorry to say that I can't see my story, or any of your lovely reviews.except for Sayin Princess 15's. Hers was e-mailed to me.thankies!! *gives more cookies to her* Thanks to all of the other reviewers too!! =^_^= Must yell at fanficcy people for messing everything up.grrrr.. Chapter 2 Forgotten Memories  
  
The girl flew for a few miles, when suddenly a voice made her stop.  
"Baka onna! Barging in there like a low class fighter is going to get you killed," Rang Kagoru's voice in her head.  
"M-master Kagoru?! I-I am sorry, I.will use another method." The girl said nervously.  
"You better, dammit! I will not rue the day that I kill you, should you fail, Kirarah," Kagoru yelled at her.  
Kirarah flinched, and said, "Y-yes, sire." Kagoru did not respond, so she landed and thought.how the hell was she going to do this??  
  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you in there," Goku barked into the GC.  
"Yes! God, Kakarrot, you are so damn loud." Vegeta snapped as he opened the door.  
"Erm.sorry. Anyway, did you feel that huge ki earlier," Gohan asked.  
"Of course I did, fool! I can sense things just as well as you," Vegeta retorted. "Now that you have been enlightened with that.erm.interesting bit of information, you can kindly get out of my face.now."  
"But we're gonna go check it out," Goku said.  
"So," Vegeta said irritably.  
"So we could use your help if we should be faced with a problem!"  
"Not my problem, it's yours. You actually care."  
"*Sigh* You might get a lot stronger fighting it."  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OAFS STANDING AROUND FOR??!! GET YOUR SORRY SAIYAN BUTTS INTO THE DAMNED AIR," Vegeta yelled. He shot off in the direction of the ki.  
"Heh.I knew that would work." Goku smiled to himself.  
"You both scare me sometimes." Gohan sighed.   
"DAMN!! How can I get through this without getting Master Kagoru angered!!??" Kirarah thought angrily. Suddenly, Kirarah had a brilliant idea. "HA! The imbeciles won't know what hit them," she laughed evilly.  
With that, she went back to her pod, and typed something into the control pad. She stood back and waited for a moment. "I won't let you down, Master Kagoru." she said to herself as the machine whirred. Me: So, waddaya think? As always, go to that cute little box in the left hand corner and click 'go' and type in your review!! I WILL FIND A WAY TO LOOK AT MY STORY AND REVIEWS!! I WILL, DAMMIT!! . 


	3. Mysteries

Me: Okies, third chappie time!! Thanks Sayin Princess 15!! I CAN SEE MY STORY AND REVIEWS NOW!! WEEEEEE!! Vegeta is currently in the hospital at the moment.I hit him over the head a little too hard.heh. ^_^  
Chapter 3  
Forgotten Memories  
  
"Come ON, Kakarrot!! We don't have all day," Vegeta snapped over his shoulder. "But I'm hungry." Goku replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and said, "Tough it out, Kakarrot. Your son is more efficient than you!!" "Actually, I'm kinda hungry too," Gohan said from next to Vegeta. "GAH!! WHY MUST I BE SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!?" Vegeta yelled. Goku just smiled, and Gohan smirked. "Hey wait a second.the ki is gone!!" Goku said, stopping. "Yeah!!" Gohan said, stopping as well. "Odd.I felt it just a few seconds ago." Vegeta wondered aloud. (A/N: Notice how Vegeta did not exactly SAY he agreed with Goku and Gohan.heh) "I wonder----hey!! Look over there!!" Gohan said suddenly, pointing. "What-oh."Vegeta said, following his gaze. He was not very interested with this. "C'mon! Let's see if we can help!" Goku said. "Gah, do we HAVE to, Kakarot? Why don't we just leave and pretend we never saw." Vegeta started. "Oh grow up, Vegeta! Are you coming or what?" Gohan asked stubbornly. "Fine, I'm coming.God." Vegeta said crankily. They landed, and Goku was the first to speak. "Er.d'you need any help?" The girl looked up and scanned each of there faces. She smiled, and said, "Yes, I believe you can." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: What does Kirarah have in store for our heroes? Is this strange girl Kirarah? Why is only one nice person reading my story? Why am I asking YOU all of this? Anyway.make sure you R/R!! Who knows.Maybe Veggie's concussion will clear up by the next chapter.oh well! Sorry if it is short. Ja ne! 


	4. Vegeta has just done the worst thing he ...

Hello, SP15! Thanks so much for the encouragement!! ^_^ THANKIES!!! Okay, I better write this before I forget it! ********************************************* Forgotten Memories Chapter (YAY) 4  
  
"What's your name?" Goku asked.  
  
The girl was silent for a second, and then she said "Kairah."  
  
"I'm Gohan. That's my dad, and the arrogant guy over there is Vegeta," Gohan said.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Vegeta yelled from his rock.  
  
"Vegeta..." Kairah said, quietly.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Would that be...Vegeta Briefs?" Kairah said.  
  
"Yeah, y'know 'im?" Goku said.  
  
"N-no, just heard of him..." Kairah said, rather nervously.  
  
"Whoa, you're not another Trunks, are you??!!" Gohan asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind..you wanna come back with us?" Goku said.  
  
"NO! I don't think so, Kakarrot! That is where I draw the line! Why, I ask you, should we take in this piece of riffraff?" Vegeta said, advancing on them.  
  
"Have a little heart, Vegeta! The poor kid's all alone and defenseless!!" Goku started to argue.  
  
Kairah smirked and thought "Stupid fools..."  
  
"Yeah, kinda amusing when they fight, ne?" Gohan said, sniggering himself.  
  
"YOU JUST DON'T WANTA HAFTA SHARE CAPSULE CORP WITH HER, DO YOU??!!" Goku said.  
  
"EXACTLY!!! I DON'T KNOWWHO SHE IS, WHERE SHE CAME FROM, OR WHAT THE HECK SHE'S DOING OUT HERE, EITHER!!!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"KAKARROT!"  
  
"GAH! Fine, already! I'll take her, but only if she stays the heck out of my way!!" Vegeta said, and grabbed Kairah. He took off.  
  
"Whatever you're here for, girl, keep me out of it," Vegeta said harshly as he sped towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Who's that, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as Vegeta came in with Kairah behind him.  
  
"Some girl Kakarrot made me baby sit..." Vegeta grumbled as he stormed off, down the opposite corridor.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him, he's just a little short tempered," Bulma said, sighing. "Here, I'll show you to your room..."  
  
Kairah took in all of the details of the building as Bulma led her to her room. She could even see Vegeta training in the GR through the window.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Vegeta's maid, or something?" Kairah asked.  
  
Bulma yipped, rather weirdly, and said "No! I'm his wife!"  
  
"Oh, sorry..."  
  
Bulma opened a door, and said, "This will be your room. It's rather small, but it will do."  
  
Kairah entered, and Bulma said that the bathroom was down the hall before she left. Kairah didn't do much for a few minutes. There was something about Vegeta...like she had seen him before, somewhere. Just then, something started to beep in her pocket.  
  
"Yes?" she said as she opened the mini compact thingy (A/N: I gotsted that idea from Totally Spies ^^)  
  
"Have you at least seen him yet?" said an icy cold voice from the little screen.  
  
"Yes, Master Kagoru. I am currently taking up residence in his house," reported Kirarah promptly.  
  
"How nice...I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, YOU STUPID GIRL! I JUST WANT THE FOOL HERE, ALIVE, BY THE END OF THE WEEK, UNDERSTAND?!" Kagoru barked. Kirarah flinched. She probably shouldn't say that she thought she had seen him before.  
  
"Yessir! I have a concern, though, sir. There is clearly two other friends of his that are Saiyan too. One is only half, but--"  
  
"Bring the two full bloods. Leave the half blood there," Kagoru said, and he vaporized off the screen.  
  
Kirarah closed the compact. She would have to act. Tonight. ************************************************************************ TA DA! Okay, SP14, I'll put your idea into action in the next chappie. I'll try to update soon. Bye! 


	5. Captured

Okay, I'm actually updating this fic, how freaking cool is that? I had stopped because no one was reading it, but peeps are, so I'll keep goin!

Vegeta: TOOK YOU DAMN LONG ENOUGH!

Me: honestly, there is no need for such language….

Vegeta: …DAMN!

Me: (sigh)

* * *

Kirarah scanned the dark hallway for signs of movement. There was none. She swallowed hard, and crept out of her room.

"Where are you, Vegeta?" she whispered.

"I'm right here."

Kirarah jumped and whirled around. Vegeta stood there, a towel around his neck. He glared angrily at her, his arms folded hostilely.

"Uh…h-hello…I was just wondering where the…uh…where the k-kitchen is!" she stammered.

"What if I told you, you already knew because you just ate there?" Vegeta hissed malevolently.

"_Uh…oh crap…_" she thought. "I forgot. This stupid house is like a maze!" Kirarah stared up into those onyx pools of nothing called Vegeta's eyes. Why did they look so familiar?

Vegeta leaned forward so that he was an inch away from her face. "Have we met?"

"N-no, I don't think so…" Kirarah said. "Why?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You just kind of remind me of someone, that's all."

"Who?"

"None of your friggin' business, onna. The kitchen is down this hallway and to the left," Vegeta said.

"Oh, thanks."

They both just stared at each other for five minutes.

"Is there something wrong?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"No," Kirarah said. "_Just turn around so I can hit you…_" she thought.

"Then hurry up and go. I'm not staying up all night playing games with you, stupid," Vegeta snapped.

"Y-you're coming with me!" she squealed.

"Yes, I don't trust you," Vegeta said. He narrowed his eyes. "Ladies first!"

"Uh…kay…" Kirarah said, and turned cautiously. Vegeta followed her all the way to the kitchen.

"Well, now what?" Vegeta said.

"Uh…g-got any…uh…milk?" she said.

"You're a genius, aren't you?" Vegeta said, and got the milk jug out of the refrigerator. He put it in front of her. "Knock yourself out."

Kirarah stared at it. "Uh…where are the glasses?"

Vegeta pointed to a cabinet. Kirarah poured a glass out, and looked at it. "A_fter I finish this, I'm just going to hit him, and keep going until he's out…_"

"I had a sister named Kirarah, that's who you remind me of," he said, suddenly.

Kirarah choked on her milk. "Uh…what was that?"

"If you weren't paying attention the first time, then tough."

"No, seriously, what did you just say!" she demanded.

Vegeta studied her. "You're her, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not anybody!" she said.

"I thought you didn't hear me!"

"I didn't!"

Vegeta glared. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kirarah asked, tensing.

"Why are you here, Kirarah? You're supposed to be dead!" Vegeta asked.

Kirarah gave up.

"I don't know how you know me, but I can assure you that I don't have a brother! I'm to bring you to Master Kagoru for…well, he hasn't told me entirely, but he wants you alive, and I intend to grant his wish!" Kirarah said.

"Kagoru, eh? Never heard of him. But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Vegeta said. "Outside, of course!"

They went outside and immediately began to fight.

"I always was the better fighter!" Vegeta sneered as he blocked one of her kicks.

"I'm not your sister, fool!" Kirarah snapped. She finally landed one, hard kick to his head, and in the split second it took for him to recover, Kirarah generated a small energy wave that she elongated and tied him up with.

"What the…coward!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Shut up."

Kirarah dropped him on the ground and hit him until he was unconscious. She proceeded to Goku's house and lured him out, only to have him meet the same fate.

"Master Kagoru…" she said, opening the compact-thing. "It is done."

Whatcha think? Not bad for over a year, no? R&R AND WE'LL SEE WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
